


Stories I did in class: Vendredi ou la vie sauvage, le naufrage de Robinson

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [3]
Category: Vendredi ou la vie sauvage
Genre: French, Original work - Freeform, Robinson - Freeform, Vendredi ou la vie sauvage - Freeform, naufrage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Salut les gens, c'est mon premier truc en francais sur A03. C'est une redac que j'avais fait en cours de francais l'annee derniere pendant la periode ou on travaillait sur Vendredi ou la vie sauvage et on devrait ecrire sur le naufrage de Robinson. Voila je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui desole si y a des fautes d'accents et des fautes tout cours dans le texte car j'ai dit le recopier (d'abord sur mon tel puis je l'ai envoyer sur l'ordi) et y'aura peut-etre quelque fautes. Et c'est tres court aussi. Voila.
Series: Stories I did in class [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Vendredi ou la vie sauvage, le naufrage de Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les gens, c'est mon premier truc en francais sur A03. C'est une redac que j'avais fait en cours de francais l'annee derniere pendant la periode ou on travaillait sur Vendredi ou la vie sauvage et on devrait ecrire sur le naufrage de Robinson. Voila je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui desole si y a des fautes d'accents et des fautes tout cours dans le texte car j'ai dit le recopier (d'abord sur mon tel puis je l'ai envoyer sur l'ordi) et y'aura peut-etre quelque fautes. Et c'est tres court aussi. Voila.

**Le naufrage de Robinson :**

La tempête fait rage. Le bateau tangue dans tout les sens et les marins tentent désespérément de se raccrocher au bastingage. Une énorme vague s'abat sur le canot de sauvetage. Le bateau est soulevé. Une homme tombe, émettant un cri de désespoir. Tous les autres marins du canot chutent à leur tour et la vague les avale. Robinson s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans la mer. Il voit la mort de ses propres yeux, il étouffe, il peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se débat. Les autres marins ont déjà abandonné. Robinson a peur, peur de ne pas survivre, peut de ne pas revoir sa famille à York. La surface est encore loin mais il doit y arriver.

_"Il faut que je trouve de l'air maintenant..."_

se dit-il. Robinson se dirige vers la surface en quête d'air. Sa tête ressort et il peut enfin respirer. Une autre vague l'emporte mais, cette fois, il garde la tête hors de l'eau. Il se laisse porter par le courant et atterrit sur une plage. Il essaye de se relever et se dirige à pas lents vers la forêt et la montagne. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Une plage...

_"C'est un miracle, je suis vivant..."_


End file.
